phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
We Wish You A Merry Christmas
" |image= We wish you a merry christmas 35.jpg |caption= characters singing |band= Cast - Phineas and Ferb |band2= Cast - Phineas and Ferb |album= Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites |released= |performed= |genre= Holiday |label= |runtime= 2:04 (episode) 2:20 (album) |before= "Ferb Latin" (Phineas and Ferb) "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" (Isabella) "Monogram Box Song" (Major Monogram) "Good King Wenceslas" (Buford and Baljeet) "Oh, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" (Heinz Doofenshmirtz) "Victory Dance" (Lawrence) "Bust is in the Bag" (Candace) "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (Carl) "Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival" (Vivian and Isabella's Family) |after="Cereal Tune" (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) "Evil for Extra Credit" (Carl) "Zubada" (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Lawrence and Candace) "Home on the Range" (Monogram) "My Cruisin' Sweet Ride" (Vivian) |video= Episode version Album version Pre-"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" version}} " " is a song sung in the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album as its 16th and final track. It is also sung in the Season 3 episode "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Lyrics Note: Lines in blue were omitted from the episode version, while lines in orange were only omitted from the music video that used a combination of clips from the series combined with some created for the video. All: We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas And a happy new year Phineas: We wish you the best day ever And hope all your Christmas endeavors Are super-fun, amazing, and clever And that your New Year's rocks, too Isabella: Oh, come tell me what'cha doin' All my relatives just flew in From Mexico and Jerusalem For the holidays Both Christmas trees and menorahs It can be confusing for us When we break into a chorus Of "olé" (¡Olé!) and "oy vey" (¡Oy vey!) Major Monogram: Good missions I'll give To Agents A through Z Carl, get away from that punch bowl I'm saving that for me Carl: Sorry, sir... All: We wish you a Perry Christmas We wish you a Perry Christmas We wish you a Perry Christmas And a (Perry chatters) new year Baljeet: I wish for a calculator- Slash-Hindi-English translator To find a common denominator In both of my tongues Buford: Good wedgies I'll give To all of you nerds That's how I say "Merry Christmas" I ain't good with words Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I wish you would let me rule you In evil, I'm going to school you I won't sugarcoat or fool you Your New Year's looks grim I warn you, my new -inator Will force you to serve me later So why not just choose to cater To my every whim? All: We wish your every endeavor Makes this the best Christmas ever And we're all so glad that we will never Mention figgy pudding... Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh, great. Well now we've mentioned it. Major Monogram: You know, no one would have noticed if you'd have just kept your mouth shut. Gallery |name=" "}} Background Information *" " is a popular secular sixteenth-century English carol from the West Country of England. The origin of this Christmas carol lies in the English tradition where wealthy people of the community gave Christmas treats to the carolers on Christmas Eve such as "figgy puddings" that were very much like modern day Christmas puddings. It is one of the few traditional holiday carols that makes mention of the New Year celebration. The song is often parodied. * The Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album lists "The Cast of Phineas and Ferb" (or Cast - Phineas and Ferb) as the song's singers. * The third song with more singers ("A-G-L-E-T", "The Twelve Days of Christmas"), It's the second to appear in an episode. * This song speaks more of Isabella's family, showing she has relatives from Mexico and Jerusalem. * Before "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", a music video using a combination of clips from the series combined with some created for the video was aired. It debuted during the opening of the Disney Store in New York City on November 9, 2010. It also aired on Disney Channel November 26 @ 8 pm during the premiere of The Suite Life on Deck episode of I'm in the Band. The music video was also seen on Disney XD UK on December 20, 2010. The "Happy Holidays from Phineas and Ferb" scene at the end was cut. The Disney XD logo was seen when the music video played. **The first section of Isabella's line was skipped when it played on Disney Channel. **When Buford sings his lines (and gives Baljeet a wedgie), he and Baljeet are in a Nativity Play; Buford playing as the angel and Baljeet playing as the shepherd (in the Gospel of Luke), who was visited by the angel after Christ was born. *Isabella sings the song even though she mentions that she doesn't celebrate Christmas. *This is the second time Isabella sings her catchphrase, the first being her song in The Dad-inator. This is also the second time she sang it in an episode, the first being "What'cha Doin'?" in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *This song has background vocals by Laura Dickinson http://ringostrack.com/en/artist/laura-dickinson/15684 and Aaron Jacobhttp://ringostrack.com/en/movie/phineas-and-ferb/4355. *This is the first of 3 songs to be in or have a section in 3/4, specifically Monogram's and Buford's sections of the song. The proceeding 3/4 songs are "Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz" and "Humiliating Stumblegimp Dance of Contrition". *This is the first Phineas and Ferb production to use flash animation (used for the exclusive scenes created for the music video). Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Jon Colton Barry *Jim Bernstein *Scott Peterson *Traditional BMI Work #12029791 Continuity *Though not the Phineas and Ferb version of the song, " (Carolers' Version)" was sung by carolers to force Heinz Doofenshmirtz into giving them figgy pudding in the Season 2 episode "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *Isabella says in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" that she doesn't celebrate Christmas, though, in the song, she sings about celebrating it with her family. Errors *When Major Monogram had complained about Carl, he wore a sweater, but after Perry came, he wore his normal stuff. *When Phineas and Ferb grab their presents at the beginning of the song Phineas is on the right and Ferb is on the left, but when the scene changes they switch sides. See also *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *List of songs References de:Wir wünschen euch frohe Weihnacht Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Francis Monogram Category:Songs sung by Carl Karl Category:Songs sung by Vivian García-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Lawrence Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by the Garcia-Shapiros Category:W